


Oblivious

by Loki_Superwholockin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asking People to Prom, Because I Can’t Not Have Him Deaf, Bucky Wears Makeup, But He Is Hardly In This So Moving On, But He Wears Feminine Clothes and Makeup and Stuff, Casual Mentions of His Hearing Aides, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Deal With It, Donuts, Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Bucky Barnes, He Uses He/Him Pronouns, I love Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, It’s a Big Part of His Character, JUST, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Binary Bucky Barnes, Prom, Steeb Loves Him No Matter What, That’s Not Relevant Right Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Superwholockin/pseuds/Loki_Superwholockin
Summary: Bucky Barnes has been in love with his best friend, Steve Rogers, since before Steve was the buff supersoldier-esque high schooler he is today. His plans to ask Steve to Prom go awry when Shannon Carter asks Steve first. But when you’re best friends with someone, you tend to get over misunderstandings pretty quickly.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know is that Bucky and Steve are both 17. And that Bucky and Natasha are twins. And that Kate Bishop is Clint’s little sister. That should be all.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com) askbox is always open!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! This is a one-shot. If you find any mistakes, tell me!

xXoOoXx

“Bleh!” Bucky complained, flopping face-first onto the couch. 

“Hmm?” Natasha replied, not looking up from her book.

Bucky pressed his face further into the sofa. Nat simply raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. He finally rolled over and faced her. 

“Shannon Carter asked Steve to Prom. Right as I was walking up to ask him, too!” He complained loudly. 

“That bitch.” An idle voice said from between the couch and the wall. Bucky looked at his sister, but she just shrugged. 

“And why exactly are you behind my couch, Barton?” Bucky asked, vaguely exasperated. 

“I’m bored, my house is really noisy, and I’m actually in the vents. Kate has all her friends over. It’s annoying.” 

“Couldn’t you just take your hearing aides out?” Barnes asked again.

“Nah, I have to listen to this super-boring lecture for Pym’s class, so I have to keep ‘em in.” He said, sounding bored. 

“Ah. I already-”

“No, you didn’t.”

Clint chuckled a bit, but stopped when Tasha thumped her fist against the wall. 

“Just pretend I’m not here.”

Tasha coughed politely, closing her depressing Russian novel.

“Soo? What did Steve say?”

“To Shannon? That he was planning on asking someone else. To me? I didn’t ask, just went back to my locker.” 

Nat sighed at her brother’s obliviousness. 

“Like, who else could he like? Peggy? Pepper? Maria? Jan? Daisy? Jemma?! Wanda?!”

“Get it together, Barnes!” Clint said from the vents.

Bucky stuck his tongue out at the vent. 

“You know he’s not straight, right?” Nat said, lips quirking into an incredulous smile. 

“What? Yeah he is! He used to date Peggy, before they decided they were better off friends!”

“Nope, not straight,” Barton said, clanging around a bit, presumably to emerge into the outside world.

“Bi? Yeah. Not straight.” Nat said at the same time.

Bucky groaned.

“Then who could he be asking? T’Challa is pretty cute. So is Pietro if I’m being honest. Tony? Thor? Loki?! Bruce?! No, not Bruce. It’s probably Tony. Oh my god! He’s asking _Tony_!”

“You, my dear friend, are an idiot.” Clint proclaimed loudly. 

Bucky flipped him off. 

“He’s not wrong.” Natasha muttered, having picked up her book again. 

Bucky sighed and was about to flop back onto the couch when the doorbell rang. He sighed again, looking at his sister hopefully.

“No.”

“Aww!”

He pushed himself off the couch and walked to the front door, pulling it open without checking who it is. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah, uh, hi?” He says, blushing furiously.

“Are those flowers? And… donuts?” 

“Um, yeah. I uh wanted to ask-”

“My sister to the dance.” Bucky said, trying not to let his disappointment noticeable.

“That’s good, I mean, She’s great, and you’re great. Both very attractive, not in a weird way! Just, you two will look good together.” Bucky said in a rush. 

“Uhh, I, uh, actually wanted to ask you. I, I mean, I know that we’ve been best friends for pretty much my whole life, even when I was super tiny and sickly, you stood by me, and you never made me feel lesser, and I guess that I just sorta kinda fell in love with you and I know that you probably think it’s weird, now, all the times that we shared a bed and cuddled on the couch but those are some of my favourite memories, and now I probably just ruined our whole relationship, but I just wanted to ask you to Prom.” Steve said, looking like he wanted to run.

Bucky opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He took a deep breath before saying, “I sorta kinda fell in love with you, too.”

Steve’s face broke into a huge grin, eyes lighting up, all traces of fear gone.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile in return, chuckling slightly at his best friend’s (boyfriend’s?) happiness. 

“Actually, I need to tell you something.”

Steve looked at him, smile fading a bit. 

“Today, at lunch, when Shannon asked you to Prom, I was actually gonna ask you. I was _walking up_ to ask you. I heard you say you had someone else in mind, and I may have spend the rest of the day, and then a while freaking out and complaining to Natasha.”

Bucky blushed and looked away after the admission. Steve reached out and traced Buck’s cheekbone with his first two fingers. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Their lips were together before Buck had finished speaking. It was soft, but both boys were pouring years of feelings into it. 

“Ahhh!” _Thud!_ “Owww…”

The two jumped apart as Clint fell from the ceiling.

“Clint?” Steve said with puppylike confusion. Bucky just sighed.

“Why were you in Bucky’s ceiling?” He turned to Buck, “Why was he in your ceiling?”

“I was in the vents because a) it’s fun, b) it’s quiet, c) I get to listen to him and Tasha gossip, and d) it’s actually very warm and surprising clean. Also I can get in anytime from the outside. Bucky sleeptalks.” Clint said, completely unperturbed.

“I… okay?”

“I don’t sleeptalk!”

“Yeah, you do.” Steve agreed sweetly, holding the flowers out to him.

Flowers accepted, Bucky tugged on Steve’s wrist, pulling him inside the house and towards the kitchen. 

Steve set the box of donuts on the table while Bucky placed the flowers in a water-filled vase. 

“Do you want to marathon Doctor Who? Doctors nine through twelve!” Bucky poked, smirking at the blond. 

“Well, I don’t know, I do love Doctor Who, with all it’s amazing _bigger-on-the-insideness_ , but maybe you should open the donuts first.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion. He slowly opened the lid of the donut box and saw a disc case with ‘ _Sh_ ’ on it. He gasped, pulling it out and hugging it to his chest.

“Season 4 Of Sherlock!?” He ~~squeaked~~ screamed, eyes wide. Steve pressed their smiles together. Natasha walked into the kitchen at that moment. 

“Fucking finally. Took you dorks long enough.” She said, pulling a red velvet donut out of the box. 

“Oh yeah, help yourself, sis.”

“Rogers brought some for all of us. He knows you won’t eat red velvet, and he doesn’t exactly like it.”

She was halfway out of the kitchen when she turned around and looked at Bucky.

“I know you used my mascara, by the way.”

“I was out!” He said indignantly.

Steve chuckled.

“What? I was!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

Bucky huffed and glared at him, but could only manage it for about five seconds before bursting into laughter.

“So, wanna start watching this decades’ worth of Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman?”

“Yes.”

xXoOoXx

Bucky sighed as the blue light of the television washed over him. He felt safe, cuddled into Steve’s arms, donut crumbs on the floor and coffee table, Sherlock theme playing softly in the background. 

Steve shifted against his back.

“Hey, you good?”

“Yeah, just thinking about how wonderful it is here with you.”

“I love you, Buck.”

“I love you, too, Stevie.”

xXoOoXx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it! Kudos are loved, comments are treasured! 
> 
> See me on [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> My askbox is always open if you like my writing!


End file.
